robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite Penguin Force
The Elite Penguin Force 'is an agency that protects the Island from danger. Their HQ is located in the EPF Command Room. In May 2010, they replaced the Penguin Secret Agency due to the Popcorn Explosion. History 'Beginnings (November 2008) The Elite Penguin Force debuted on November 25, 2008 in the videogame Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. It was created by The Director of the PSA to serve the purpose as a backup for the Penguin Secret Agency. Agents of the EPF had exclusive access to missions and worked much closer to the Director. 'Popcorn Explosion and DS Sequel (May 2010)' In the online PSA Mission, The Veggie Villain, Herbert planted a Popcorn Bomb in the PSA HQ to defeat the PSA once and for all. The Secret Agent then had to open the entrance to the Command Room and get Dot to teleport them out of there before the bomb went off. This was the first time the EPF was seen online. The PSA lost all their data, and the dominant agency switched from the Penguin Secret Agency to the Elite Penguin Force. Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge takes place after the downfall of the PSA. Herbert was spotted measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie, who reported this to his fellow agents. Then you as the agent infiltrated his lair, but Herbert captured the agent. They escape, but Herbert lured them back and kidnapped them again and took them to the Mountains. He revealed his plan to use his Mega-Magnifying Glass to heat up and melt the island. The agents managed to escape and foil his plans once again, and then Herbert learns about the Elite Penguin Force. Herbert then constructed a hot air balloon and flew around the island in it. However, his magnifying glass caused a geyser to erupt at the Mine Shack, which hits the balloon, stranding him on the Ski Lift. In addition, the geyser floods Club Penguin. Herbert is rescued by EPF Agents and agreed to team up with them to save himself. Herbert blocked the geyser with a statue of himself, which remained there until the Mine's Renovation in 2013 when the geyser froze again. Herbert's balloon went haywire, and he landed on the Toughest Mountain where he constructed a new lair. Battle of Doom and Operation: Hibernation (May 2011 - January 2012) After Medieval Party 2011, the Everyday Phoning Facility was attacked on May 31, 2011 and an entrance was made from the inside of the building to the roof. Herbert stole the Hydra from the Medieval Party and used it against the EPF. After a long battle, the Hydra-Bot was destroyed and Herbert and Klutzy fled to the wilderness. You would be rewarded the EPF Badge Pin or a Hydra head furniture item (only if you are a member). The Everyday Phoning Facility building was highly damaged. The front door was hit strongly. The glass has been cracked, and the badge was almost falling. Inside, the rooftop was broken and there was a huge hole in the right side wall of the room. However, Herbert didn't destroy anything in the EPF Command Room, maybe because he didn't find what he was looking for. After System Defender Level 6, Herbert's location was tracked and it was revealed Herbert had been hiding out at the Toughest Mountain. So, on August 25, 2011, Operation: Hibernation took place. The EPF planned to invade his hideout at The Great Snow Race and put Herbert into hibernation. The plan succeeded, and agents managed to sneak past his security system, and get into the Classified Area. They then built a mini AC 3000 around Herbert while he was sleeping, and planned put him into a 10 month hibernation. However, Klutzy managed to escape. He could be seen sleeping on the EPF Command Room TV screen, until January 26, 2012, when Herbert somehow escaped his cell. This was most likely due to Rookie accidentally tilting the island after ordering too many Anvils. The song Rock-a-bye Herbert is based on his escape. Super Villain Chaos (June 2012) On June 7, 2012, a Purple Super Hero Meteorite had crashed into the Dock. The damage was minimal, and no one was hurt. No penguin knew the powers the meteor possessed. Gary had been reading the energy from the meteor, and said that its power could be very dangerous. In the next week, many penguins received strange super powers from this meteor, and while some chose to use its power for good, others used it for the path of evil. The tables turned when the Ultimate Protobot 10,000 had its powers restored and sought revenge on the Elite Penguin Force. In spite of this, he gathered Super Villains affected by the meteor to assist in his evil plans. Work on a colossal robot began. This robot was named the Destructobot. On June 14, 2012, the damage had been done. Destructobot had been wreaking havoc on the island, and villains gained the upper hand. The Elite Penguin Force worked closely with the Club Penguin Police Department, and Super Hero teams such as The Avengers, to put a stop to the growing rate of crime on Club Penguin Island. This great battle lasted for three whole weeks, and was known as the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Suddenly, on July 4, Destructobot had fallen, and the meteor's energy had faded away. The parts of Destructobot were then taken into EPF custody. Operation: Blackout and Destruction (November - December 2012) On November 8, 2012, Herbert kidnapped Gary the Gadget Guy and froze him in his newly built fortress, which he moved into after Puffle Trouble. On November 15, he took over Club Penguin Island, and turned it into Club Herbert. He put up giant statues of himself, covered the buildings in snow, made undesirable laws and blackened the sun using his High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser, causing the sky to become endlessly dark for three weeks. He even set the Everyday Phoning Facility on fire, destroying all electronics. EPF Agents were made aware of his sinister new plots, and infiltrated his fortress to stop him. Herbert then kidnapped Agent Dot and Rookie on November 18 & 20 respectively. Herbert's plots reached their peak when he captured Jet Pack Guy on the 22nd and The Director on the 24th, which meant he had captured all leads of the EPF, and made the island much more colder. All the buildings were covered in snow and the agents had shut down all his security terminals. On November 24, they invaded his lair, shut off the solar laser, and saved the island. Herbert fled to the wilderness, and left the EPF in ashes. After almost 7 years of keeping her identity a secret, Aunt Arctic finally steps out of the shadows and is revealed to be The Director of The EPF. She tells her agents "Although the road ahead is long, the EPF shall rise again." Reconstruction and Hot Sauce Theft (Early 2013) After Operation: Blackout ended on December 6, 2012, it was unknown what the future of the Elite Penguin Force agency was. The Everyday Phoning Facility was still destroyed, as well as the EPF Command Room, and the VR Room was gone. Polo Field had revealed some future ideas for the EPF on his official Twitter account, but had confirmed not to have fixed a date for the release of the new EPF. The EPF Rebuild began on Thursday, February 28, 2013. There were wooden crates carrying unknown materials in the EPF Command Room. Many construction happenings were going on in the Ski Village, as well. Gary planned an Elite Spy Phone upgrade. Even with the downtime of the EPF, many agents were still working out in the field to keep the island safe. Gary even confirmed via Spy Phone messages an on-site lab, which had been built as of April 5, 2013. An EPF mission had begun on April 5 and ended on April 18, called Operation: Hot Sauce. There were some clues used to solve the case, and a new upgraded EPF Spy Phone. Possibly upset about his defeat during Operation: Blackout, Herbert attacked the Pizza Parlor, vandalized it and stole the large bottle of Hot Sauce. To store it, he built a lair with an invisible entrance at the shores of The Beach. At the same time, Rookie was hosting a Pizza Party at the Cove, but it was cancelled due to lack of pizza. EPF reconstruction was also postponed. Herbert was sure his lair could not be found, but the EPF Agent used the TraceTracker 3000 to find the secret entrance. The agent fooled Klutzy by throwing a pizza on the "Flood" switch of Herbert's new invention. Klutzy, who was hungry jumped on the switch, and Herbert's lair flooded. The giant hot sauce was found and brought back to the Pizza Parlor. The Pizza Party went back on, and everyone was happy. It is still unknown what Herbert was actually building, but he used parts of the Solar Laser. Operation: Puffle (November 2013) In November 2013, Famous Puffles around the island went missing. Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire had stolen parts of the Boiler to use for his coin operated heat source. He broke into the secret Indestructible Containment Environment and took Gary's Puffle Transmogrifer and turned it into the Brain-Box, which he used to hypnotize puffles to dig him up coins. On November 21, 2013, the EPF set up an Outpost in the wilderness behind the Ski Village to save the puffles. The agent had to trek through the Wilderness and save 10 types of puffles in a mini game known as Puffle Chase to remove the Brain-Boxes and free the puffles. After retrieving all 10 chips from the Brain-Boxes, the agent could enter Herbert's Hoard Lair and free the enslaved puffles, which carried Herbert off to an unknown location. Alliances with the Supreme Penguin Agency and the Pookie Protection Program After Operation: Puffle, the famous EPF Agent known as Omega X had a private meeting with the Director, and explained him about the pookie abuse problem, including the recent pookie riot. He also explained about the Pookie Protection Program, or PPP, which worked to stop this abuse. Then, Omega X offered the Director an alliance so Pookie Protectors could work undercover as EPF Agents, and the Director accepted. Weeks later, most of the PPs worked for the PPP and the EPF, but when the Ultimate Protobot 10000 started to rise to invade CP again, a mysterious agency, with really advanced technology (it was so advanced that it made the EPF's Tech Set look old), stopped it before the EPF even had knowledge of it. It was the Supreme Penguin Agency, of which Agent Omega X was an agent of. The SPA Director offered the EPF Director an alliance, and it was accepted. The SPA Agents and some PPP Agents helped with the EPF Rebuild. EPF Rebooted The new Command Room was completed on March 6, 2014, and the EPF was back in action. Shortly after, on March 20, the Muppets had been invited by Cadence to the island to perform for the Muppets World Tour. Along with them came the World's Number One Criminal, Constantine. His plan was to steal the crown jewels from the Clothes Shop Museum. His plan fails when penguins show up to take the valuable artifacts before him. In The Club Penguin Times Issue #429, the News Flash talks about the Museum exhibit at the Clothes Shop. When you click the word gone, it will open up a secret message from The Director of The EPF to protect the jewels. Wanted posters are also seen around the island. This proves that the Elite Penguin Force are onto Constantine. Robbery Attack and birth of the Robber Penguin Agency On March 22, 2014, the command room was attacked by Agent Unknown, he grabbed the money and escaped while breaking out all the prisoners while the CPPD chased after him, he went in a dragon disguise to hide from them, but he thought that if they caught him, they'd arrest him and he'd be in jail for about 2 years so he went and created an underground agency called the RPA, but Agent Omega X (former CPPD agent) found the HQ and told everyone in his SWAT Team to destroy it, however Unknown had built a new one in the mountains, Omega X knew where it was but decided not to let anyone know but when the chief of CPPD fired him, he joined the RPA and began a life of crime, but he quit on May 13, 2014 as he said he was too nice to become a thief, the RPA let him know that he was one of the greatest agents they ever had and that he will not be an enemy anymore, therefore the CPPD invited him back in, he accepted the invitation and they began saving the island. Future In the future, the Extra-Planetary Federation takes the place of the Elite Penguin Force, who combat threats in outer space and other dimensions, using Gary 3000's invention of Robos. One of their missions was to save alien creatures on the planet Upzar II. Agent Nintendo is a threat to them, as he is from the future. But also, they count with (Future) Agent Omega X's help to stop him, as he didn't die from age. Trivia *This agency was created on Agent Unknown's birthday (November 25). Gallery EPF.png badges.png Cage Trap.png Cool art work.jpg Director.png|The Director of the EPF. Custom Director.png|The Director of the EPF in-game. Director Player Card.png|The Director of the EPF's player card. Director 3.png Director 6.png Director 7.png Director 8.png EPF Agent.png EPF Agentest.png EPF Spyphone.jpg phoning facility.png Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:Agency Category:RPA Related